


Perfect Storm

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Nanu is good with his mouth, Nanu's also got a filthy mouth and he likes to use it, Nicknames, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Y/N is not used for the reader in this fic, reader is AFAB and uses she/her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Route 17's weather is always bad - but today, it's particularly awful, the usual drizzle having escalated into practically a hurricane.  You had business in Po Town to attend to, but it's getting late, and it soon becomes apparent that it's no longer safe for you to be outside.   You take refuge in the only place you can think of - the Po Town Police Station with Nanu - never imagining that before the night's end, things would get hot and heavy between the two of you.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	1. Route 17

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there's a bunch of things I'm SUPPOSED to be working on right now, but like usual, my brain has decided it needs to get this idea out before we go back to working on those things.  
> Anyway, my love for Kabu ALSO made me realize I absolutely adore Nanu, so here we are, three years after Sun & Moon was released, revisiting a certain beloved sad cat man...  
> Since this fic would be pretty long if I dropped it all into one chapter, I'll be breaking it up a little! This chapter is mostly a little bit of plot setup and teasing from Nanu. Next chapter will start the NSFW portion!

You hadn’t _meant_ to find yourself approaching Po Town at night. And you certainly hadn’t meant to show up unprepared for the weather. It always rains sheets on Route 17, after all - but usually the rain is little more than a nuisance. Tonight, it’s much more than just that. This has to be the worst storm the area has seen in a long while, you think to yourself, trying to walk on in the driving wind. Branches and twigs scatter across the path in front of you, all snapped off the trees lining the route, and lightning strikes somewhere, illuminating the world around you in an eerie flash.

Man. What was _with_ this place? You hadn’t even had a clue that there was so much as a drop of rain brewing in the sky when you were in the Ula’ula Meadow, just a mile away. You decide to double back, get out of here and get safe and dry and warm. Your business in Po Town can wait for whenever this perpetual storm decides to settle down. 

It’s not long after you about face that you notice you’re slogging through increasingly sticky mud, having to exert more and more effort each time you pull your feet up from the ground. After a few minutes of walking, it becomes clear why this is happening - you’re walking closer and closer to a flash flood, which has all but wiped out the path only a couple hundred feet away. Visibility is too low to see much further than that, but you’re certain there’s no way you’ll be able to safely cross the rising plain of water and get back to the Meadow. Even though the water doesn’t look deep, you’ve lived in Alola long enough to know that you can never trust what you think you see when it came to floods, and that currents can be much stronger than they might appear on the surface. 

You sigh and turn back around. Now what? You don’t particularly envy the idea of begging to get into Po Town, then pleading with Guzma and whoever else was still there to let you stay the night in the Shady House, where you’ll be dry. That’s even if they’d allow you into the Shady House, you realize; it seems just as likely that they’ll have you sleep on the floor in that musty, graffiti-strewn Pokemon Center. The thought is unappealing, but it’s not like you have any more options, right? 

A rumble of thunder echoes, and it hits you like a bolt out of the blue, just as another strike of lightning illuminates the sky. 

Kahuna Nanu. He lives nearby. 

You turn away from the flood, moving as quickly as you can, desperate both to outpace any rising waters and to get in somewhere safe and warm - and, of course, welcoming. You and Nanu have worked together on the whole contain-the UBs-thing for the past year, with no signs of your work stopping anytime soon. The UBs might not appear as frequently as they had at the beginning, sure, but they still come to Alola with surprising regularity. It had actually brought you and Nanu closer together than you’d expected, in much the same way that it had pushed Looker and Anabel together. Nanu had grown on you slowly; he was rough around the edges, sure, but he was the one who always seemed to have your back, who always went out of his way to get just that little extra bit of intel for you to keep you safe. He’d swept in and saved you, once, when you’d nearly lost and blacked out to a horde of UB-02. And, it turned out, he had a hell of a mouth on him, and the two of you could tease each other as good as you got. Sometimes his teasing sounded vaguely sexual to you, not that you minded; he’s older, sure, but he’s handsome. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t looked at his hands - so big and manly - and wondered what they’d be like all over you. 

Not that you’d ever find out, you figure. He’s likely not interested in a young thing like you. But at the least, you’ve come to care about him and enjoy his company, and you know he’ll provide you with safe harbor, tonight. 

It feels like you’re running for forever before the Po Town Police Station comes into view. Your legs and lungs are both searing with effort as you rush to the door and knock frantically, then wait with baited breath. 

After a couple long moments, it becomes clear there’s going to be no response. 

“Nanu! Kahuna Nanu!” You call, knocking more loudly and frantically. You announce your name, then add quickly, “Please open up!” 

You can’t be sure, but you think you hear footsteps inside. A Meowth cries plaintively. You could just try the doorhandle - it might be open, even this late at night, as is common in friendly Alola, after all. 

But a moment later, the door swings open, and a familiar silhouette appears, limned by the flourescent lights of the police station. 

“Nanu!” You exclaim, delighted. You'd hug him, like usual, except for the fact that you're soaking wet. 

“Girl,” Nanu returns, obviously a bit surprised to see you at this hour. He’s got what looks like a frozen TV dinner in one hand, and he pushes a curious Meowth back from the doorway with one of his feet. You’re a little surprised to hear him call you just girl - after your last rendezvous to exchange intel before a UB mission, you’d insisted he use your name, and he’d complied - but it seems old habits die hard. 

“Can I come in? It’s awful out here,” you say, gesturing to the atrocious storm raging around you. 

“It’s always awful out there,” Nanu observes flatly, arching one eyebrow. “What are you doing here, at this hour?” 

“I was heading to Po Town, and the time got away from me,” you explain quickly. If he would just step aside, you could have this conversation indoors - 

"So shouldn’t you be heading home, then?” He asks, and you’re genuinely not certain if he’s trying to be standoff-ish or if he’s just genuinely confused. 

“There’s a flash flood down the route, and I can’t get through it safely,” you reply. 

“Guess I can’t exactly tell you to just call a Charizard on your ride pager in this, huh?” Nanu chuckles. A well-timed lightning bolt streaks down toward the earth, followed by a peal of thunder, as if to emphasize his point. 

“Not exactly,” you say dryly. 

“Doesn’t that thing have a Lapras, too, though?” He asks, still refusing to step aside. 

It occurs to you that, for as close as you felt to the man, he really doesn’t want you spending the night. The realization hurts, more than just a little, and you swallow hard, feeling your throat constrict. 

“It’s a flash flood, Nanu. The waters are so turbulent, I can’t surf in that,” you manage. Suddenly, you’re very aware of how cold you are; the rain is chilly for this time of year, and the wind isn’t helping any, either. A moment of silence passes, and you shiver on his doorstep, feeling tears pool in your eyes. This wasn’t what you’d expected at all. “Please, Nanu, I know you value your alone time, and I’m sorry to intrude on your evening. But my only other option is Po Town, and…” The tears overflow your eyes, and you swipe at them quickly, frustrated with yourself. “I trust you much more than I trust anyone who’s still there.” Despite your efforts to keep your cool, your voice wavers a little; you didn’t really expect to have to practically beg for your safety tonight, and you hate feeling like such a burden, but you have no other choice. Nanu’s red eyes lock onto yours, and he holds that TV dinner still in the air, apparently a bit taken aback. Seeing that hunk of frozen junk gives you an idea, and you clear your throat, hoping that when you continue, you’ll sound confident. “If you let me stay, I’ll cook you a real dinner. Something better than that frozen junk. And I won’t bother you. I promise.” 

“You’re not a bother, girl,” Nanu mumbles, stepping out of the way. “Didn’t mean to make you feel like one, or anything. Just surprised by this, is all. Come on in.” 

Relief floods your chest - he’s letting you in; you’re _safe_ \- and you cross the threshold, entering the Po Town Police Station as Nanu closes the door behind you. Once you’re inside, it becomes apparent exactly how soaked you are; water runs off you and your clothes in rivers, pooling on Nanu’s floor and dripping onto his herd of Meowths below. They cry in protest, and scatter to all corners of the station. 

“Oh, by the Tapu,” you breathe, cheeks flaming in embarrassment and tears prickling at your eyes again. You had _just_ promised not to be a bother. “I’m so sorry -” 

“Not your fault, girl. Don’t cry,” he adds, putting a big hand on your shoulder for a moment. “You might not be aware, but this is usually what happens when someone comes in from a storm. I’ve got a bit of experience with this sort of thing, living here, you know,” he says cheekily but playfully, giving you a lopsided smirk. You smile tentatively back, recognizing his attempt to cheer you, then glance down at yourself. Water is still streaming off you, and you’re sure that if you were to go any further into his place, you’d make an even bigger mess. Nanu seems to read your mind, saying, “Still. I’ve got to get you out of those clothes, don’t I, girl?” 

Your cheeks flame even more at his words. How does he manage to say something so sexual-sounding at a time like this? Ordinarily, you’d have a good comeback, but you’re too thrown off your game at the moment, given the unexpected circumstances, so you stay silent and try to hide your face. 

Nanu notices your heightened embarrassment all the same - _of course he does,_ you think to yourself, _he’s a cop, he has to notice little things like this all the time_ \- and his smirk grows. 

“Don’t go getting all excited on me, girl. I’m just going to bring you some dry clothes. Pajamas all right?” 

You wish you could melt into the floor, or, barring that, turn tail and run straight out to Po Town. 

“Pajamas are fine,” you say instead.  


* * *

  


Nanu gives you some folded grey-and-black pajamas, promising you they’re clean, even if there’s still Meowth hair on them. He waves you into the bathroom to change, then throws a big, fluffy towel your way. 

“Thank you,” you say, catching the towel. 

“Yeah. Figure you need it. You’re soaking wet, aren’t you, girl?” Nanu replies, a crooked smile spreading across his face again. Your mouth almost drops open - he had said some flirtatious things to you before, but never anything as overt as this - but you’re mercifully able to smooth your expression over quickly. 

You’re still not recovered enough to have a quick one-liner to fire back at him, though, so a moment of silence stretches out before Nanu mumbles something to you about hurrying up and not ruining his floors. You stare at him for a moment longer, feeling a different kind of wetness beginning to pool between your thighs. Despite how much he’d hurt your feelings earlier, at the door, you know he hadn’t meant to - he just had a way about him that offended people or drove them away. His teasing, that gentle touch, his quick reassurances - you know those were all his way of saying he hadn’t meant to hurt you. And you’d be lying if you said you didn’t relish his teasing, especially now that it’s so overt. He’s quite the silver Ninetales, and your mind often drifted when you were around him to how experienced he was - both in life and, most likely, in bed, too… 

Though it is a bit hard to take him seriously right now, you think, watching as he throws another towel on the floor and tries to mop up the water you’ve left behind as lazily as possible, just pushing the fabric around with his foot. Several Meowth think he’s playing, and attack the towel and his foot. Nanu curses, but doesn’t change what he’s doing, either, just bats them away with a shake of his leg. 

You laugh, and step into the bathroom, closing the door behind you and quickly peeling your wet clothes off yourself. Even your bra and panties are soaked through; both are going to have to come off. You throw all your wet clothes in a pile, towel off as thoroughly as you can (including your hair), and step into Nanu’s pajama pants. They’re nice and loose, with a black plaid design. Nanu’s pajama top goes on next; it’s a grey t-shirt that has a big print of a round Alolan Persian face right across the chest. The idea of the kahuna wearing this makes you smile. 

Before you leave, you take the towel and mop up the floor, then fold your wet clothes into the towel. Surely, Nanu has either a dryer or a clothes line you can use. 

When you step out of the bathroom, Nanu’s just finishing with the floor, still using his foot to do the job. 

“Thank you for these,” you say earnestly, gesturing to the pajamas. Nanu looks up at you from his work, another of those lop-sided grins spreading across his face. “What?” You ask, fighting down the urge to be embarrassed. You could never say for sure if it was his demeanor, his Interpol training, or those unusual red eyes, but Nanu had a way of looking at people intensely, as if he could read everything about them if he just tried hard enough. Which, you remind yourself, he probably could. For a lot of people, that kind of intensity was strongly off-putting. It had made you nervous around him, at first; by now, it mostly just made you embarrassed, as if you’d done something wrong whenever he looked at you like that. 

“Didn’t expect you to be so cute in those, is all,” Nanu chuckles unexpectedly, turning to pick up the towel he’d used on the floor. Your head reels - Nanu thinks you’re cute?! More specifically, he thinks you’re cute in his pajamas?! - but you hardly have a moment to think about it, because he approaches you, one arm outstretched. “Give me your clothes, and I’ll go throw all this in the dryer. Should be good to go by tomorrow.” You comply with a mumbled thanks, unable to meet Nanu’s crimson eyes. He doesn’t seem to mind or notice, though, as he simply moves past you and says, “Be right back, girl.” 

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me girl anymore,” you blurt, suddenly irritated by the nickname. You’re not a girl, you’re a woman, and you have a name, besides. If he’s going to tease you the way he has tonight, he can at least use it. 

“You got a better nickname in mind?” Nanu calls as he walks away, several of his Meowth following him. 

“Well, no, but -” you call, about to remind him that your name would do just fine, but a door slams as he enters what must be the laundry room. He’s probably out of earshot, and you’re not likely going to get anywhere with this anytime soon. 

Not that it mattered, really. What mattered most was that you were safe and warm tonight. 

A Meowth cries from the kitchen, lazily pushing something off the counter. It lands with a clatter; when you shift enough to see what it is, you realize it’s Nanu’s frozen TV dinner. You walk over to pick it up, reminding yourself that you’d promised him you’d cook him a real meal tonight in exchange for letting you stay. 

Quickly, you pop the frozen meal back in the freezer, then start looking around the kitchen to see what ingredients Nanu has that you can use. His pantry is somewhat spare, but there’s plenty of cans in here, including some canned mixed vegetables and bean shoots. Not perfect, but you could maybe make a stir fry out of them. You pick up the can and, on a whim, decide to check the expiration date, just in case. 

They expired four years ago. You pull a face and put them back in the cabinet, quickly leafing through the other cans to see if they’re all just as bad. Many are - some are, astonishingly, worse - but some are, by some miracle, still good. 

“What are you looking for, girl?” Nanu’s unexpected voice makes you jump, and you stand up, holding the unexpired cans in hand. 

“Something to cook you some real food with,” you answer. Nanu frowns, one hand in his pants pocket, and opens the freezer door with the other. 

“Why?” He asks, procuring the TV dinner once again. “This not to your liking, princess?” Before you can reply, a smirk spreads across his face. 

You realize what he’s thinking almost immediately. 

“Don’t you dare -” you start, half-teasing, half-serious, but he’s Nanu, and he absolutely does dare. 

“Princess is a better nickname than girl, wouldn’t you say?” He grins at you, then has the audacity to try it out. “Princess?” 

“If having an issue with a spam-and-pineapple frozen dinner that’s barely a step above Meowth food makes me a princess, then so be it,” you tease him back, trying to maintain your dignity. 

“Good. Sounds like we’re in agreement, then,” Nanu laughs. 

“Did you know you have some stuff in here that’s been expired for four years? I think there’s one that’s six,” you add, doing your best to ignore his remarks. You pull the offending cans out and pass them to him, pulling a face as some dust and slime from the oldest can gets on your fingers. “That’s super gross, Nanu.” 

To your surprise, this time he’s the one who doesn’t have a quick comeback, instead inspecting the cans himself. When he realizes what you’re saying is true, a blush rises to his cheeks. 

Huh. You didn’t even know Nanu could feel embarrassment. 

“Nobody asked you to clean my pantry, girl. If you think it’s gross, just leave it alone,” he mumbles, suddenly surly. 

You feel unexpectedly sorry for pointing out what was obviously a little bit of a sore spot for him. 

“Well, I promised you I’d make you a real dinner as a thanks for letting me stay,” you say, trying to shrug it off. “Just trying to find some stuff to cook with, you know? Besides, I don’t want you to accidentally eat the wrong thing and die one day, or something.” 

Nanu snorts at this, but puts the frozen dinner back, then throws the expired cans in the garbage. 

“Well, help yourself to anything in there that you can use,” he says, then adds, with an infuriating smirk, “princess.”


	2. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW starts in this chapter! If you're here for just that with no real interest in plot, this is the right place to start.

Within a half hour, you’re sitting on Nanu’s couch with him, legs tucked under your body as you eat the stir fry you’ve created. You had to get a little unconventional due to the limited ingredients availabile to you, but it still came together pretty well, overall. 

“Mm,” Nanu hums as he chews. “This is actually pretty good, princess.” 

He’s made sure to call you that name literally as often as possible, as if to emphasize that it won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Truthfully, you’re starting to go from hating it to loving it. The way he just said it now - so satisfied, his voice deep - had been enough to make you shiver in pleasure. 

“I’m glad you like it,” you beam in response. “Thanks again for letting me stay here.” 

Nanu gives you a small shrug in response. 

“Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. Sorry for being so cranky at the door. I didn’t mean to make you upset,” he says. 

You pause your eating for a moment and look at him - really look at him. He continues eating, a glance out of the corner of his eye his only acknowledgement that your focus had shifted to him. Those eyes - those unusual red eyes - that so many people thought were too intense or too apathetic or too off-putting just look plain old tired tonight, and perhaps a little sad, too. Now that you think about it, his cheeks look a little more sallow than usual, and he looks thinner than you’d remembered, too. 

Combined with the state of his pantry, it’s not an encouraging thing. You don’t know Nanu well, but a vague sense of worry nags in your mind. 

“Nanu?” You ask. He turns his head a little more to you, but continues eating. “Is everything all right?” When his eyebrows quirk in confusion, you try to explain. “Like…are you doing okay?” 

Nanu is silent for a long moment, until he finally shrugs his shoulders, not even bothering to sit up from his usual slouch. 

“I’m as all right as I usually am,” he says quietly. “You don’t have to worry about me, you know.” 

“I know I don’t have to, but -” 

“No, I don’t mean like that,” Nanu says with a shake of his head. He takes a bite of food and chews and swallows, then continues. “I don’t mean it in the nobody-asked-you way. I mean I’ve been getting by like _this_ for a lot longer than you’ve known me. I’ll be okay enough, princess.” 

You wonder what, exactly, _this_ entails. You know Nanu has an infamous penchant for relaxing, slacking off; you know he’s often standoffish, sometimes bordering on cruel to people he deems irrelevant. You know he likes his alone time, guards it preciously, even. He had a long career in Interpol before becoming Kahuna, which it seems he didn’t even want to do, but took on because once a Tapu chose an individual, they were more or less obligated to fulfill the duties prescribed to them. Nanu had never been shy about the fact that he would rather have lived out his life in quiet obscurity, apparently sleeping on the job, collecting expired cans in his pantry, and struggling to summon the energy to cook a meaningful dinner for himself. 

It’s not an encouraging picture, and you wonder how long, exactly, he’s been dealing with this. Surely, his career in Interpol couldn’t have been an easy one - you know Looker had confided in you that he’d seen some real horrors before, and Nanu had been Looker’s superior… 

“I don’t want you to just be okay _enough_ ,” you say with a frown, taking the last bite of your stir fry. “I want you to be okay. Great, even.” 

Nanu’s eyes widen for a moment, and he glances away from you. 

“Why?” He asks sharply. 

The question takes you off guard, and you collect your thoughts for a moment. 

“Because…because I care about you,” you answer honestly, not really sure how else to explain what you were feeling. 

You’re expecting some sort of a sarcastic comment, or a joke, or both, but instead you get Nanu setting his nearly-empty plate down on the coffee table in front of you. 

“As a friend? Or…” he trails off, one hand brushing unexpectedly against your knee. 

You suck in a breath, and Nanu jerks his hand back. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs. “I don’t know what I’m thinking - as if you could be interested in an old man like me -” 

“No, I - I do think you’re really handsome,” you admit, touching his forearm lightly. You run your fingers down the muscle that lies there, until you’re brushing over the back of his palm. “You have such nice hands,” you murmur, unable to resist admiring them. Nanu doesn’t answer, but you can hear the way his breathing comes a little heavier. After a long moment, he turns his palm up for you to continue exploring his hand, and you do so in light, gentle touches. “They’re just…so manly.” 

“Yeah?” Nanu breathes, his voice low and deep. “Yours are so pretty. And so soft,” he adds, beginning to explore your hand in small, careful movements. “Just like I thought they’d be,” he mumbles, almost as if to himself, but you can just barely make out what he says. 

“You’ve been thinking about me?” You ask, a blush and a smile both blossoming on your face. 

“Been trying not to, before this,” he admits. “Didn’t think you’d find anything much about me appealing, after all.” 

“You need to have a higher opinion of yourself, kahuna,” you breathe as he caresses your fingers, and you note the way he shudders just a little at the use of his title. “I wouldn’t let you tease me and flirt with me the way you do if I weren’t interested in you, you know.” 

“Yeah?” Nanu breathes. 

“Yeah,” you smile back. “What were you thinking about, with me?” 

“You really want to know?” Nanu asks, his eyes raising to yours. They’re smoldering with a deep intensity, and his free hand reaches to your jawline, his thumb gently tracing the edge of the bone towards your lips. “Some of it is pretty foul. Might be a bit much for you…princess.” 

“Try me,” you breathe. If he can joke with you about being wet, he can tell you what he wants. Nanu smirks at your words. 

“All right. But if you want me to shut up, just say so.” You nod, and Nanu begins. “Where to begin, princess? I’ve been thinking about those pretty little hands of yours, for starts. I knew they’d be so soft and so small in mine. I imagine, sometimes, how perfect they’d feel, exploring my body.” 

“I think the same thing about your hands,” you admit, boldly touching your other hand to the inside of Nanu’s thigh. He jerks at the contact, startled, but soon after, spreads his legs a little wider for you. “

Do you, princess?” He murmurs. “When I think about my hands, I’m mostly thinking about how your thighs would probably feel so soft and so smooth under my fingers.” The hand on your jaw runs down your arm, down your body, until his fingers are brushing lightly against the outside of your thigh. After a couple light touches, they stay still, and you realize he’s asking for permission. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and see for yourself?” You breathe, feeling wetness beginning to pool between your legs. Nanu flattens his palm against your skin, running his hand up over the top of your thigh, ever so slowly working his way higher and further in. 

Now it’s your turn to part your legs for Nanu, and you do so, giving him more access to your inner thigh. 

“Thank you, princess,” Nanu praises your action quietly, his eyes trained on the flesh he’s exploring. You give his inner thigh a squeeze in response, your other hand moving from his palm up to his shoulder, almost as if to steady yourself. He continues, “Do you know what else I think, sometimes?” 

“What?” You breathe, trying not to squirm as Nanu’s big fingers shamelessly grope and squeeze your thigh. His other hand settles over your fingers on his thigh, and he slowly moves your hand up, higher and higher, until you’re dangerously close to his groin. With his loose grip and the way he’s moving so carefully, you know you could pull away if you wanted to - but you really don’t want to. Just before you’ve reached your goal, though, he turns and leans into you so he can speak into your ear. 

“When I’m jacking myself off, I think about how pretty your slender little fingers would be, wrapped around my cock,” he murmurs, his hot breath tickling your skin. 

“Ohh,” you moan, your voice sounding much needier than you’d expected it to be. 

“You like that thought, too, princess?” Nanu groans, then slowly continues moving your hand in, until you finally settle on his manhood. He’s already half-erect in his pants, and his hips push a little into your hand, seeking friction. You oblige him, pressing harder against him and beginning to rub along the firm underside of his cock through the fabric of his black pants. 

“I do, Nanu,” you breathe in response. He lets go of your hand, reaching instead to you and gathering you up in his hands underneath your hips. He pulls you easily into his lap, so that you’re straddling his legs and facing him. With the extra leverage this position affords you, it’s easy to press harder into his manhood as you rub at him, and you watch the pleasure at being touched in this way wash over Nanu’s face. His eyes flutter closed for just a moment as his jaw slackens, and he again pushes his hips harder against your palm. 

He’s so desperate for more of this from you. 

“Tell me, princess…” He begins, his breath coming heavier than ever. His hands grip your upper thighs intensely; then he moves his fingers so close to your core you’re sure he must feel the wetness soaking the pajama pants he’d let you borrow. “What do you think about when you think of me? Have you imagined me being the one touching you?” 

“I have, _big_ kahuna,” you purr, giving his manhood a gentle squeeze for emphasis as you say _big_. Nanu groans at this, his hips again pushing into your hand. “When I’m fingering myself, I imagine it’s your big fingers doing it to me instead. And, well…” you trail off, suddenly embarrassed, and glance away. 

“Tell me, princess. Tell your big kahuna what you think of,” Nanu murmurs, his voice gentle and encouraging. 

“Sometimes, if I have a toy, I, um,” your voice gives out, from your mounting embarrassment at sharing such intimate details as much as from the way his fingers suddenly glide over your clothed heat. “Um,” is all you can manage to say again, even as you press your hips forward into the light friction he’s creating. 

“Do you imagine it’s me fucking you? My throbbing cock filling your needy pussy, princess?” Nanu croons. Your breathing hitches at his words, and you lean into him, caressing his cheek with your free hand. He has a light dusting of grey 5 o’clock shadow on his jawline, and it scrapes at your skin as you move. 

“You have a filthy mouth, Nanu,” you say with a moan, too embarrassed to tell him that was exactly what you imagined. 

“I didn’t hear you deny it, so it must be true, that you imagine my cock deep inside you. Am I right?” Nanu murmurs, pressing a little harder at your heat. You bite your lip, then drop your head to his shoulder, hiding your face from him as you nod. “That’s a good girl, telling her big kahuna what she wants. And you’ve known I have a filthy mouth for a long time, now. You like it, though, don’t you, princess? You like it when I talk dirty to you?” 

You nod again against his shoulder, still too embarrassed to meet his piercing red gaze. 

“I didn’t hear you, princess,” Nanu says, and you can literally hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Mm-hmm,” you try, but Nanu laughs, pulling his hand away from your clothed core. 

“If you want more from me, I want you to tell me you like my dirty mouth, and then I want you to tell me exactly what you want from me. Do you have it in you, princess?” 

Something snaps in you at his challenge. You pull back and look him directly in those red eyes - those intense eyes, which are really rather pretty this close, like rubies flecked with orange stars. 

“I love when you talk dirty to me, Nanu. The things you say with that mouth of yours are so filthy…but you’re so gentle and good to me as you say them. It’s just what I want,” you purr. 

“Of course,” Nanu breathes, pushing his nose into your neck. He takes a long, steadying breath, inhaling the scent of you, then says, “A princess like you deserves no less.” 

“But I’m sure that filthy mouth of yours can be put to better use than just talking, can’t it?” You murmur, carding your fingers through his short gray hair as you continue to rub at his now-very-hard cock. “I want you to show your princess how you can please her with your mouth. And then I want you to show your princess how you can please her with this,” you say, pausing your ministrations on his length to squeeze it firmly. Nanu groans at this, bucking his hips against your hand, but soon after, you feel a smile on his lips against the skin of your neck. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear from you. Good girl,” he breathes. It feels kind of intoxicating, to have been so in control of the situation and to have him praising you for it, too. “Now let your big kahuna give you what you want, okay?” 

“Okay,” you agree, turning the power back over to him just as easily as it had come to you. 

Nanu’s stubble scrapes across the sensitive skin of your neck as he pulls away from you, and he gives you a lopsided smirk. To your surprise, though, it’s not quite so much the usual shit-eating variety you get from him; it’s softer, more tender than you’re used to seeing. He soon sets about pulling the Alolan Persian pajama top off you, exposing your breasts to him. He groans at the sight, arms wrapping around you as he pulls you in closer, his lips closing over one nipple. His tongue circles it lazily at first, though the heat of his mouth and the slow drag of the friction he creates is still enough to have you arching against him. The speed of his tongue gradually increases, and he takes your other nipple in between his fingers, rolling it between his thumb and index. He continues to roll over the sensitive skin as he increases his ministrations with his mouth on the other side, until he’s lapping at your nipple in rapid swipes of his tongue, sucking and swirling and, quite often, scraping gently - but almost painfully - with his teeth. 

He pulls off your nipple with a wet pop and looks up at you through his eyelashes. His pupils are blown and there’s a slight flush to his skin. 

The thought that he’s gorgeous like this crosses your mind. 

A moment later, he moves to your other nipple, starting off much the same, with slow, lazy circles. 

“You’re so good at this, Nanu,” you groan, one hand holding onto his shoulder while the other tangles into his short hair again, holding his head close as he picks up speed, lavishing this breast the same way he’d lavished the first. Your eyes flutter closed, and you repeat yourself breathily. “ _So_ good at this.” 

“With age comes experience,” the kahuna says, and you can feel his lips quirk into a faint smile against your skin. “Not that I mind you stroking my ego, of course.” 

“I’ll stroke anything you want if you keep doing this,” you reply, which pulls a rare genuine laugh from Nanu. 

“Ordinarily I’d take you up on that offer, girl, but I‘m pretty worked up, and I want to save my shot until I’m inside you, if you understand my meaning,” he chuckles. “Stroking my ego for now will do just fine.” Suddenly, he lifts you up under your hips again, tugging at your pajama pants. “But let’s get these off you, and I can show you where else I’m good at using my mouth.” 

You stand and help him wiggle the pajama pants down, stepping out of them once they’re on the floor. 

“No panties?” Nanu breathes, his hands immediately reaching up to cup and grope at your ass. 

“They were too wet from the storm to put back on,” you explain, then add, “It works out, though. Even if they had somehow stayed dry outside, they’d be too wet for me by now, anyway.” 

Nanu gives a low chuckle at this, and moves to pick you up, but before he gets anywhere, you give a tug at his cop jacket and shirt. 

“Can these come off? I’d like to see you, too,” you say, and Nanu lets go of you, setting your feet down on the floor once again. He shrugs out of his jacket quickly, throwing it to the side. You start to help him out of his maroon shirt, pulling it up, eager to not be the only one naked. 

“Hang on,” he murmurs, untangling your fingers from the necklace that carries his Z-Crystal and tucking it under his shirt. “This always stays on me, princess.” Finally, he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the side, too, leaving him topless before you. 

His chest is broad and dusted in silvery-gray hair, which turns into a thin line down his stomach, reappearing in a slightly-thicker happy trail that disappears into his pants. He’s got a bit of muscle on his shoulders and chest - this doesn’t surprise you terribly; he’s lazy, but he’s a cop and he has to be at least a little strong, after all. A thin layer of fat covers his stomach, and somehow, that looks even more attractive on his build than if he’d had washboard abs. Perhaps most surprising of all are the few scars that litter his body. There’s one that runs horizontally across his chest, and another thin line by his belly button crossing to his hip bone, plus one that looks particularly ragged on his ribs. He’s not covered in them, per se, but there’s certainly a few. 

“I’m not much to look at,” Nanu mumbles, suddenly shy under your gaze. “But I can still make you feel really good if you want me to, you know.” 

“Nanu,” you hum, settling down on his lap and pushing your body against his. The warmth of his skin on yours and the tickle of his fine chest hairs on your breasts both feel surprisingly erotic. His Z-Crystal, trapped between the two of you, pokes into your skin a little. “Like I said earlier, you need to have more confidence in yourself. I really like your body, you know. And I’m excited to see more of it.” You run your hand through his chest hair as you speak, paying no extra mind to his scars; now is likely not the moment to draw attention to them, given how insecure he seems. You decide to continue encouraging him, instead. “I definitely still want you, Nanu. I want you to make me feel good, and I want you to feel really good when you’re inside me, too.” You finish your sentence with a light peck on the corner of his mouth. It occurs to you, suddenly, that neither of you have actually kissed the other yet, and you’re nearly overcome by the desire to feel his lips on yours. You put some gentle pressure on his cheek, turning him just a little more until he’s facing you fully. 

You watch his eyes flit down to your mouth, then up to your eyes again. To encourage him, you lean in just a little, but don’t fully close the distance between the two of you, wanting to leave that up to him. Somehow, a kiss feels emotionally intimate, not just physically intimate, and you want him to be the one to bridge that gap, now that you’ve shown him you’re interested. 

And, to your delight, he does, pressing his lips against yours, gently at first, then more firmly as he realizes you’re kissing him back. He wraps one arm around your waist, holding you close as his other hand tangles into your hair. The kiss quickly grows hungry, deep, and passionate, with Nanu licking at your lips and you granting him entrance swiftly. His tongue darts into your mouth, tangling with yours, exploring your mouth at his leisure. After a long moment of this, he bites your lower lip as he pulls back for air. “Wow,” you breathe, and lean in, barely giving him a moment before you recapture his lips in your own. This time, your tongue enters his mouth, and he lets you take control of the kiss as easily as he’d handed control to you earlier. His taste is unfamiliar yet pleasant, and you find yourself moaning into his mouth. 

“Princess,” Nanu moans back adoringly, and in that moment, you’re indescribably happy that this was the nickname he’d settled on for you. His hands sneak under your hips again, finding purchase, and he lifts you easily once more. “Let me eat you out, okay? Let me take care of you.” 

“Please,” you beg, feeling giddy at the thought of his talented tongue on your core.


	3. Passion

Nanu lays back on the couch and lifts you as he goes, settling you so that your legs rest on either side of his head and your heat hovers just above his mouth. Strong arms wrap around your thighs, pulling you down onto Nanu’s face. You’re greeted by his tongue, which he makes flat and broad as he takes a few exploratory licks between your folds. 

“You taste so good,” he moans, the vibrations sending pleasure shooting through your heat. You whimper above him, and he chuckles at the reaction he’s pulled from you before getting to work. His tongue explores your clit first, swirling around it slowly and gently to begin with. He picks up his pace, adding more pressure gradually, then sucking at it and flicking his tongue back and forth over it so fast, you see stars. 

“Nanu,” you gasp, and try to grind yourself down into his mouth for more. 

He moans again and continues to flick back and forth quickly, clearly encouraged to hear you’d liked that. Your thighs begin to squeeze together, though you take care not to squeeze so tightly as to hurt poor Nanu. You want, more than anything, for him to let you ride his face again like this; you love everything about this, from his heat, to his vibrations, to the relentlessly intense pleasure from his tongue and from the licking and sucking - 

Nanu pauses a moment, switching instead to your entrance. He presses his tongue inside, lapping at what he can reach of your inner walls. His tongue is so warm inside you; you feel the coil of heat beginning to build in your stomach, and you squirm atop him, desperate for more. 

He takes the hint, and tongue-fucks you as hard and thoroughly as he’s able. As quickly as he started, though, he soon moves back to your clit, giving it the attention you crave. He suckles and bites and swirls, and soon, you’re feeling your strength give out on you. You brace yourself with one hand on the couch armrest, above his head. 

“Nanu,” you moan. 

“Say my name again,” he prompts you, face still buried in your folds. One of his hands reaches up to grope at your breast, teasing the hardened nipple; the other continues to hold tightly to your thigh. 

“Oh, Nanu,” you groan as he continues to please you with his mouth. “Nanu, this feels - ah - fuck, you’re so good with your tongue - I, I can’t -” 

He doubles down on your clit at this, the relentless pleasure assaulting your senses. The whole time, he watches you with those unusually big red eyes of his, almost unblinking as he drinks in the sight of you. 

“Come for me, princess,” he says in between his ministrations. “Come on my face. Give your big kahuna what he’s been dreaming of.” 

The idea of Nanu not just pining for you, but lusting after you in the filthiest of ways over all the long months you’d spent together on the UB project is exceptionally intoxicating, and you feel yourself spill over the edge at his words, a scream of his name ripping from your throat as you come, hard, on the heat of his mouth. 

Your arm is shaking and your body is slumped forward and there’s tears in your eyes as throb after throb of pleasure washes over you. Beneath you, Nanu doesn’t let up on your clit, pleasing you through your release. It feels intensely good for a long moment, and you wish you could have him here, doing this to you and amplifying your pleasure, every time you came. 

And then, as you begin to come down from your high, it feels like entirely too much, and you begin to squirm, trying to pull away a little. The hand on your breast clamps down on your thigh quickly, though, and it soon becomes apparent that he’s intent on pinning you to his mouth. 

“Nanu, I - I already came for you,” you breathe shakily, wondering if maybe he thought you hadn’t reached your peak yet. 

“I know, princess, and you did so well,” he praises you. His words send a shot of pleasure through you. “You did so well for me.” 

“I’m - I’m sensitive right now -” you begin, but soon lose your voice as he returns to your clit. 

“Are you?” He asks teasingly; though his mouth is hard at work, you can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Yes -” you gasp, about to try to pull away again, but Nanu lets go of your thigh on one side, taking your hand in his. 

“Ride through it with me, princess. I want to get you all worked up again,” he rumbles, then pauses in thought a moment. “Here, let me go back to fucking you with my tongue. That might feel easier for you to handle right now.” 

You let him move you up just a little, and he pushes his tongue inside you again. Your walls are hot and dripping and swollen, and his tongue feels amazing inside you - warm and filling, but not overstimulating, the way his mouth had been on your clit. He slides his tongue in and out of you at his leisure, taking his time, but as good as his actions feel, it doesn’t spark the same fire in your belly that you’d felt earlier. Desire starts to build, but slowly, and you worry that he’s going to tire of his actions or grow frustrated with how long you’re taking. 

But then, it occurs to you that he actually seems to really enjoy the act of eating you out. He’s not just doing it to get you ready for him - he’s happy here. A man like Nanu wouldn’t spend time doing something he didn’t want to do, after all. 

Somehow, the thought helps you relax, and you feel a rush of fondness for Nanu, who blinks up at you through his dark eyelashes. 

“Feels so good,” you murmur for him, reaching down to caress both of his temples and run your hands through his hair. “You’re getting me so excited for you, all over again.” 

And he is; the coil of pleasure has begun to build in your belly again, and you grind down onto his face as he pleases you. Feeling yourself ascend to your next peak of pleasure more quickly than you’d expected, you bury your face in one hand as he continues to work. 

“Oh, don’t hide your pretty face from me,” Nanu whines, reaching up to tug your hand away. “Who knows when I’ll get to see it like this again,” he adds. You let him pull your arm back down, but it’s not long until the building pleasure causes you to bring your hand up again, this time covering your mouth as a high-pitched keening noise escapes you. “Princess,” he chastises you gently, removing your hand again. 

“S-sorry,” you gasp, grinding your heat down into his mouth, your thighs beginning to shake. 

Suddenly, Nanu lifts you by your hips, pulling you off his face just as you try to seek more from him. 

You whine a little at the loss of his mouth on you, and he chuckles. 

“You could do this all night, couldn’t you?” He asks, smiling up at you. His lips and chin are wet with your juices, which he lazily wipes off with the back of his hand. 

“Apparently, I could,” you laugh, a little embarrassed. Nanu laughs too - the second genuine laugh you’ve gotten from him all night, a rarity to be sure - and sits up, turning you over expertly so that he’s on top of you now. 

“I could, too. But if it’s okay with you, I really want to feel your second orgasm on my cock, not my mouth,” he confesses, beginning to undo his belt buckle. 

“I’d like that, too,” you agree, helping him pull his fly down and deliberately grazing his cock, which, you’re pleased to find, is still rock-hard in his pants. Before he pulls his pants down, though, he reaches into his pocket, grabbing his wallet. 

“Got some protection in here,” he explains, pulling out a condom just a moment later. It’s a bit surprising to realize he has one on him at all times, but it’s also sexy, in a way, that he takes care to be considerate and prepared just in case. “Haven’t had a reason to use one of these in a while,” he mumbles as he tears the small package open, beginning to roll the condom itself deftly onto his engorged cock. 

“They’re not, like, expired, are they?” You ask, suddenly a bit wary. A while, for Nanu, can apparently be up to 6 years…when it comes to cans, at least, and you’re not inclined to have an old condom break inside of you. 

“Promise they’re not, princess. This is embarrassing, but I, um, started buying condoms again when we began spending more time together because of the whole UB thing,” he admits. When he returns to the couch, he settles over you, nudging your legs apart with his knee. 

“Is that so, big kahuna? You’ve been expecting this to happen, then?” You ask, teasingly giving him resistance so he can’t part your legs. A blush spreads across his cheeks. 

“Definitely not expecting. I felt foolish buying them, you know. As if a miserable old fossil like me could have a chance with a woman as young and vibrant and sweet as you?” Sweet? Vibrant? Your head spins a little at his words - you had never had the slightest inclination that Nanu thought so highly of you - and you open your thighs for him. He settles his hips between your legs, and continues, “But you kept doing little things that gave me hope, you know. Like those light touches on my forearm or even on my chest, or the way you were always so happy to see me, and would hold me close when you said hello…you just always seemed to want to be around me, for some reason.” His manhood prods at your entrance as he lines himself up. “So I put two and two together. Not that I was any different, princess. I was eager to be around you, too, like a Volcarona to a flame… even though I told myself a million times I should do something to get rid of you, that you’d be better off without me.” 

“Is that why you were trying to send me back home, tonight? When I first knocked on the door?” You ask, pulling Nanu down into a kiss. He moves his lips over yours, chuckling a little. 

“Yeah. I really am sorry about that, by the way. I was surprised, but I also knew if I let you stay the night, I’d try to make my move, and either make a fool of myself, or make you hate me, or both,” he says. 

“Pretty sure the only way I’ll hate you at this point is if you make me wait any longer to feel you inside of me,” you tease, and Nanu smirks. 

“Point taken,” he says, and begins to push into your entrance. You’re so slick and ready for him, he slides in relatively easily, soon bottoming out within you. His cock is a little more girthy than you’d expected, and you find yourself breathing his name as he fills you deliciously. 

“Ah - mn - Nanu,” you moan, adjusting to his size relatively quickly. It’s not long before you wrap your legs around his waist, and he takes the hint, beginning to move within you. He slides in and out slowly, almost gently at first, and he leans over you, pressing a hungry kiss to your lips. He cups your cheek as his lips work over yours, his hips picking up speed and strength gradually. “You feel so good. You really are so good at all of this, Nanu,” you mumble against his lips. He smiles against you, then drops his head to your neck, kissing and sucking just under your ear as he continues to fuck you. 

“You don’t have to stroke my ego anymore, princess. You’ll make me finish too fast if you do. I can’t handle such praise coming from you while I’m inside you like this,” he murmurs. 

“Then I’ll tell you after, how good you are,” you promise him, and he chuckles against your skin, suddenly grabbing your hips and angling them up. 

“I’m holding you to that,” he purrs. With your hips at this angle, his cock provides extra pressure along your front wall as he pumps in and out. With just a few thrusts, his manhood finds a spot within you along your front wall that has you seeing stars, and you cry out, gasping and throwing your arm across your eyes from the intensity of the pleasure. 

“Ahh, princess,” Nanu chastises you. You feel his weight suddenly pinning you to the couch as he leans over you, then hear the jingle of his belt buckle from the floor. It takes you a moment to realize he’s reaching for something in his discarded pants. “I’m going to have to do something about that hiding-yourself-away problem you have, aren’t I?” 

When you open your eyes, Nanu has a pair of real, stainless steel handcuffs, which he dangles in front of you. You feel your eyes widen and you blush at the surprise of it, but really, is it much of a surprise after all? He is a cop, you remind yourself. 

Nanu quirks an eyebrow at you, and you realize he’s waiting for your consent. 

At this point, you can only nod at him and say “yes, Nanu,” but that’s all he needs. 

Nanu pulls out of you abruptly, leaving you aching and empty. You barely have a moment to consider this, though, because he somehow skillfully flips you over onto your belly, gathering your wrists behind you. He presses one knee onto the small of your back to hold you in one place as he handcuffs you, but it’s obvious he isn’t pressing at full strength, carefully avoiding anything that would actually hurt you. 

“I’m going to really make you all mine now, princess,” Nanu rumbles, tightening the handcuffs just enough that you can’t slip out. A moment later, he removes the knee from your back, and you feel his cock prodding at your entrance again. You arch your back for him, pushing your buttocks into the air, trying to move back against his length. 

Nanu guides himself inside again, though this time, he curls his body atop yours, his chest pressing into your back. And press it does; he puts a fair bit of his weight onto you, pinning you to the couch and trapping both his Z-Crystal and your wrists between your bodies. It’s surprising; he doesn’t look like a particularly big man, but he’s heavy enough to keep you from being able to do much underneath him except ride out whatever he wants to do to you. 

“Doing okay?” Nanu asks, his breath hot against your ear. 

“Yeah,” you agree. 

“This isn’t too much weight for you?” 

“No.” 

“Good,” Nanu says, sounding quite please with himself. He guides himself into you again, then adds, “I never would have guessed you’d be willing to be so submissive to me, princess.” 

You gasp as he hilts himself within you. 

“Keep being this good to me, and I’ll be a whole lot more submissive to you in the future,” you say. 

A deep groan escapes Nanu at this, and he starts thrusting inside you. 

“I’m going to want to see that,” he growls into your ear. This time, his thrusts have some force and speed in them right from the beginning. He reaches around your body, his big fingers finding your clit. He rubs circles over it as his thrusts pick up speed, and you’re incredibly grateful he’s giving you the stimulation you crave. With your hands cuffed between your bodies, there’s no way you could have given it to yourself. “You - ah - you have the most perfect little pussy, don’t you?” Nanu groans. 

You can only whimper in response; his thrusts are hitting that spot inside you again, and combined with the friction his girthy cock is generating and the speed with which he circles your clit, you’re starting to tremble under him. 

“You dirty girl. You’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you? Wanted my cock in you?” He grunts into your ear as he continues to ram into you. 

“Yes, big kahuna,” you whimper back for him, matching his thrusts with your own. The wet sounds of sex, plus the noise of his balls slapping against you, fill the air. 

“What do you think, princess? Are you my little cumslut right now?” He growls. 

“Yes, Nanu,” you whine. 

Nanu’s thrusts grow even more reckless at this, and he begins letting loose a low stream of grunts and moans and curses, mingled with the occasional cry of your name. You return it by calling his name over and over, feeling yourself so close to spilling over the edge. 

Just when you think Nanu must be fucking you as hard as he can manage, he increases the speed and strength of his thrusts just a little more. But it’s not long until his hips begin to grow erratic and stuttering. 

“I - oh, fuck, I’m going to come, princess. Please tell me you’re close, too,” he groans into your ear. 

“I’m so close, Nanu, just hold out a moment longer,” you beg him. 

“Anything for you, princess. It’s always been anything for you,” he grunts. You’re aware of his body shaking above you with the effort of holding back his orgasm even as he continues to fuck you powerfully. He’s lined up just right, though, and he continues to hit that perfect spot, and he presses just a little harder on your clit - 

“Oh, Nanu, I’m going to come,” you cry. 

“Yes, princess, come on my cock, milk my orgasm out of me,” he groans, and you do exactly that. The world erupts in pleasure and your vision goes white as you come so hard, you feel each throb blossom in your heat, your stomach, your thighs, even your chest and head. 

Above you, Nanu grunts and gives one final, hard thrust, pushing as far into you as physically possible. His cock throbs within you and his hand stills on your clit, the other grabbing your hip so hard you’re sure you’ll have bruises there the next day. He grunts as the next wave hits him, again pushing into you as hard as he can, and he does this a couple times before slumping on top of you, putting still more of his weight onto you and breathing hard. 

A long moment of silence passes as you both recollect yourselves. 

“Fuck,” Nanu finally breathes. “That was amazing. You’re amazing, princess. My princess,” he croons into your ear. “Was it good for you, too?” 

“So good, Nanu,” you sigh dreamily, still blissed out from your orgasm. Nanu chuckles at this, murmuring a quiet good as he pulls his weight off you. His softening cock slips out of your heat as he moves, and you hear him behind you, rolling the condom off himself and tying it up. A moment later, you feel his big fingers around your wrists, and a quiet click reaches your ears. Nanu slips the unlocked handcuffs off you, rubbing your wrists - which, you’re just beginning to realize, are sore - gently, tenderly. 

Nanu flips you over onto your back - you’re not even sure how; you’ll have to ask him how he does that - and leans over you, a blissful smile on his face. 

“I’m going to take care of you in a different way now, okay, princess?” He murmurs. When you nod, he closes the distance between the two of you and kisses your lips gently. “Let me go get you a blanket and something to drink. Does Roserade Tea sound good?” 

You give a quiet _mm-hmm_ , and Nanu chuckles again, pulling away. While he’s gone, you curl into yourself on your side, totally satisfied and beginning to drift to sleep. The only thing you wish you had is Nanu’s warm body, curled up and holding you. Though, you consider sleepily, you’re not sure that holding you is something that Nanu will do. It’s just not very _Nanu-like_ , somehow. 

Before you drift off entirely, you feel two strong hands at your hips, parting your legs again. You startle and wake up at the unexpected touch, but it’s just Nanu, wiping a warm, wet washcloth over your heat and cleaning you up. He dries you a moment later with a soft, fuzzy towel, then bundles the washcloth in the towel and sets it aside. 

“Let me help you get dressed,” he murmurs, pulling your feet through the bottoms of the pajama pants he’d loaned you earlier. He slides them up your legs, and you lift your hips obligingly. Next, he pulls the Alolan Persian shirt over your head, and you help wiggle yourself into it. For his part, he’s got a pair of maroon red pajama pants on, but no shirt; he must have grabbed the pants while you were dozing. He procures a big gray blanket next, and drapes it over you, pushing a couple pillows under your head, to boot. 

“Nanu,” you murmur, blinking up at him as he kneels beside you, holding some hot (but not too hot) Roserade Tea to your lips. You take a sip; it’s delicious. “You’re being so sweet to me.” 

He snorts at this. 

“Of course I am. What, you didn’t think I had it in me or something?” He challenges sarcastically. When you don’t reply, his face falls. “I…I know I’m rough around the edges,” he says, glancing away, suddenly vulnerable. “I know I’m also probably depressed or…something. Most people don’t keep cans of food for 6 years, or sleep as much as I do, or chase people away like it’s their second job. I don’t know what you see in me, but I do know what I’ve come to see in you. And I know that over these past few months, I’ve come to care about you, princess. So, please, let me care _for_ you.” 

“Nanu,” you murmur, but he raises the Roserade Tea to your lips again, and you take another sip. Your hands settle on the cup, holding it where you can sip at the warm, floral water as much as you want, and you watch him carefully. He watches you back with those big red eyes of his, rich as gems, and for the first time, you don’t have to look deep within them to see his tender side. It’s right there, on the surface, shining through for you. 

You half-drain the cup, then hand it back to him. 

“Done for now?” He asks, and you nod. He sets it on the coffee table behind him. When he turns back to you, you scoot over on the couch, patting the empty space you’ve created and lifting the blanket for him. 

“Let me turn out the lights first,” he hums, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Once I’m cuddled next to you, I won’t want to get up.” 

“Sounds good,” you agree, and allow yourself to admire Nanu’s top half as he walks away. It’s not long until the lights darken, a couple nightlights clicking on instead. A Meowth yowls from the other room, but Nanu hushes it and tells it to go to sleep. Soon, you feel his hand lifting the blanket, and he slides into the space you’ve made for him, turning on his side to face you. His legs tangle with yours, and he tucks you under his chin, into his chest. It’s a comfortable way to snuggle, and Nanu is warm, his breathing soothing. 

Nestled up together, the cares of the outside world drop away. The storm raging outside, the UBs that continue to periodically visit Alola and threaten both the two of you and the islands that you love - none of these things matter, now. There’s only one thing worrying your mind, and that’s the concern that all the openness, the vulnerability, the two of you had shared tonight will dissipate in the morning light. If Nanu pushes you away - if you’re left with just the powerful longing for the man you’d seen tonight, knowing you’d never see that side of him again - it would eat you alive. 

“Nanu?” You breathe tentatively. The kahuna in your arms hums an _mm-hmm_ in response. “Please let me stay by your side like this.” 

“I’m not exactly kicking you off the couch, princess,” he murmurs back, confused. 

“No. I mean, I want to be like this with you again. I want to get to know this side of you, Nanu. The gentle and loving side. Don’t push me away come tomorrow,” you add. Nanu’s strong arms tighten around you. 

“I won’t,” he promises, then chuckles. “I’m too selfish for that. Now that I’ve had a taste of you, I’m going to be wanting more. Especially since you said you might be even more submissive to me in the future,” he adds. 

“I can’t believe you remember that,” you groan with a laugh. 

“Seared into my brain the moment you said it,” he laughs back. “Now, I believe I said I was going to hold you to your promise to tell me how good I was to you once we were done?” 

It takes you a moment to realize what he’s talking about, but you suddenly remember what you’d told him when he’d said that if you kept stroking his ego while he was inside you, he’d come too soon. 

“You are insufferable,” you laugh, shaking your head. 

“That doesn’t sound like what I wanted to hear, princess,” he grins cheekily. “Come on, this benefits you, too, you know.” 

“How so?” You challenge him. Nanu chuckles, the rumble reverberating deep through his chest and into yours. 

“If you tell me what you liked, I’ll be sure to do more of it for you in the future.” 

Oh. Well, that’s not such a bad deal. 

You smile and snuggle closer to your sarcastic, witty, dirty-mouthed kahuna, and tell him all your favorite things until your eyelids grow heavy. You gradually drift into the world of sleep in Nanu’s arms, feeling cozy and safe and, perhaps most surprising of all, treasured, and eventually, the only noise in the Po Town Police Station is the sound of the storm outside that brought the two of you together.


End file.
